Contact War (Ascension)
* * (briefly) * (briefly) |result = Human semi-pyrrhic victory *64 major cities are in ruins *Nearly two billion people are declared either deceased or missing *Alien technology salvaged by the UN *Emergence of human global unity |combatant1 = (from 9/2/29) and all other nations... until 9/2/29: |combatant2 = Unknown alien invaders|conflict = Contact War Guerre du Contact ( ) Guerra del Contacto ( ) Krieg von Kontakt ( )|commander1 = ' and all other nations' heads of government|commander2 = Unknown|strength1 = ' 42,290,000 37,152,000 21,800,000 8,882,000 7,720,000 5,500,000 5,500,000 5,170,000 645,000 509,000 and all other nations' mobilized manpower Total: 372,650,000|strength2 = Unknown, estimated to be around 8,200,000 - 14,775,000|casualties1 = Civilian: 1,672,500,000 Military: 250,070,000 Total: 1,922,570,000|casualties2 = 7,700,000 - 11,000,000|notes = |map_caption = Red: Extraterrestrial occupied zones}} The Contact War (shortened as CW), also called the Invasion of 2029 or the First Interstellar War, was an armed conflict between the nations of Earth (United Nations) and unknown extraterrestrial invaders. The conflict ended in a human victory, which ultimately led to the alien retreat from the Sol system, and the discovery of the very first Jump-Point in 2031. Prelude Acknowledgement of extraterrestrial life was secretly made in 1958, after an unknown spacecraft crash-landed in Arizona, United States. Its existence was kept secret by the US government up until the beginning of the war, however speculations were made that the US might possess such information since 2014. On July 10, 2029, an unknown object was spotted slightly beyond the Kuiper Belt. Many believed it to be a previously undiscovered comet of greater dimensions, while A51 scientist fear that it might alien in origin. Within the next hour, the object reached Rhea, after which contact was lost with the not-completely-built base. The US, Chinese and Russian governments agreed to keep this secret. The object, which proved to be an aglomeration of multiple objects, reached Mars soon after. Similarly to the Rhea incident, contact was soon lost with the base and the there-stationed spacecraft. Nineteen minutes later, the objects, which proved to be a massive fleet of about 160 ships, reached Earth's orbit. An emergency UN meeting took place in Brazil. During the meeting, the US government finally revealed the existence of alien life. Although many were shocked, China, India, Russia, Brazil, South Africa, Italy, France, Australia and Turkey had suspected this to be true ever since the creation of MDSP and ISETO, respectively. China, Brazil, Australia, Russia and Greece agreed to mobilize their armament and military personnel. However, the US and other NATO members disagreed, having affirmed that the extraterrestrials' intention was not known to be hostile. Russian Prime Minister Sergey Naryshkin responded by saying "that is correct, but we don't know if they're peaceful either". Beginning of invasion In the next hour, a bit over half of the fleet descended over Earth and positions itself over all major cities. Another UN meeting decided that communications are to be attempted. All aircrafts that had attempted communications with the ships over Earth's major cities were taken down immediately. This forced all of Earth's nations to start mobilization against the extraterrestrial threat. In an attempt to save lives, President Teachout ordered the evacuation of Washington, D.C., New York, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Detroit, Miami and Chicago. However, before her order could be enforced, hundreds of humanoid-like armored beings exited each spacecraft, ravaging the cities they had been stationed above. US governmental officials managed to escape and retreat to Area 51. Following this event, the existence of A51 was revealed to surviving governments, inviting them to enter a government-in-exile-like posture and take refuge there. Ninety-eight governments managed to reach Area 51, among which were China, Russia, India, Brazil, all of EU (except Bulgaria), Iceland, Australia, Japan, Saudi Arabia, Syria, Lebanon, Israel, Argentina, Bolivia, Mexico, Canada, Turkey, Indonesia and New Zealand. The death toll was estimated to be around 510,000,000 (of which 198,100,000 were still considered missing), reducing the world's population from 8,712,940,000 to about 8,202,940,000. More cities were falling to alien forces, rendering the governments of the world desperate and forcing them to condemn the US for not telling them of the alien threat. Decision was made that all cold fusion warheads and other nuclear arsenals would be used in an attempt to take down the ships in orbit. Within th enext hour, 22,902 classic nuclear warheads and 108 cold fusion warheads were launched at the invaders. However, they were able to easily survive, due to sophisticated shielding technology. Continuation of war The invaders started destroying antimatter power-plants across the globe, in an attempt to cut the power worldwide. World leaders were desperate. A counter-attack attempt was being planned against alien troops. Human forces could face off against alien soldiers, due to their sophisticated technology. Hope was fading away, with human morale at an all-time low. Even so, John Mannor, a pilot in the US Air Forces, was able to discover a weak point in the alien's technology, thus finally giving the human race hope at halting the extraterrestrial advance. Henceforth, the alien advance halted in mainland United States and Europe. Human morale was beginning to increase, especially after the Battle of Chișinău, the first battle mankind had won since the beginning of the invasion. Afther the short-lived human succes, alien troops reinforced, recapturing what little territory humanity had previously managed to liberate. Small alien warships hovered above Area 51. Fortunately, the base itself was located 340 meters underground. Even so, due to alien sophisticated weaponry, total destruction was still considered a possibility. Soon enough, drill-like weapons were transported to A51 by alien forces. Fearing the base's impending destruction, the governments tried to evacuate to maximum security bunker, located 470 meters bellow the A51 main facility. However, with only four "superelevators", evacuation was slow. Category:Ascension